Guess
by Stitchar
Summary: It was one of those days that Autobots are bored. They decided to play a game, somehow with Bee's past. Chaos ensues and Bee is not amused. Literally. One-shot. added a new chapter: Apology and clues!
1. Guess my past

**Guess**

Stitchar: Desides to do this but this will be animated verse but if you want to think this is other verse feel free to do so. This plot bunny came up to me and asked me to write it so here I am done with this. Basically it kinda like a spoof for Bumblebee's past and I got amused of how many possibilities of Bumblebee's past can be. He can be a Decepticon spy to Seeker to Noble to the Oldest mech of the world. Seeing all of this, I collected many possible ideas as I can and just placed on this story just to amuse myself.

On aside not: This is the time when the Elites decides to come over for a break. This takes place possibly after the end of the episode but Prowl survived by the thanks of the Sari's Key that had formatted the Allspark back the way it was, leaving Sari to be a normal girl again (no cybertronian tech is inside her). Megatron, escapes though, but the attack was minimal and he is still hiding in Earth, No Decepticons is allowed in earth, Only Blitzy, Lugnut, and Soundwave is there and Starscream and his clones are alive as same with the other bots who has their spark, sparked by the allspark.

Another Note: I made Ironhide older, around the same age as Ratchet is. I just don't like him being too young, and besides I need him to have Lambo Twins to make some prank on anyway. Jettwins don't get along with the Lambos and Skyfire is the only flier Autobot. Oh and Blurr is alive. Somehow.

Enjoy.

Warning: Rodimus is having a crazy mind here. And please Excuse my grammer use, I was rushing some parts. Also I do not own these characters but I own the plot. :) Thank you and enjoy R and R

* * *

It was one of those days really-no Decepticons, no little squishies to worry about, no other strange activities that was happening in the days of the Autobots, in short, it was one of those slow days that they have to endure.

All but one.

"OH MY PRIMUS! I'm getting some rust here!" Screamed Sunstreaker as he was lying on the floor kicking his legs up in the air. He has no good plans to prank on anyone as he was almost out of ideas and besides-Ratchet had hidden his plan books somewhere in the base and he can't even go on trying to prank anyone. Next to him, his twin Sideswipe was just sitting on the item known as what humans would say a 'sofa' and just stared at his brother with amusement, "There is nothing I can do Sideswipe," Sunstreaker whined as he stopped his tantrum, deciding to just lay on the floor with boredom, "nothing but just lay here and do nuthin'."

"How about a guessing game then?" Sideswipe asked as he picked up the datapad that was on the table next to him, "You give me some clues and I will try and guess, only this time I think we should...do on one of the specific bot." Sunstreaker sat up, now his attention up to high level, he thought for a minute and then he snapped his finger with a quick plan.

"I think I know just who we can guess on, but first we should invite the others."

-.-

"What the racket is all about?" Prowl looked up and saw his leader, Optimus Prime coming up to him, seeing the huge range of the Autobots sitting around the rec-room, almost filling up the whole room. The only one who wasn't here is Bumblebee, he was busy having fun with his human friends, "A game or something Prime, Sunstreaker was running through the whole base screaming about doing a guessing game. In short, everyone heard it, now they're here for the game." Optimus wasn't sure what was going on but by Prowl, he must've been annoyed by the Lambo Twins doing some few random parts in the base.

Ever since the Elite Guard came (along some few tag-alongs they brought in much to Optimus's annoyance), Prowl admitted that he preferred to have Bumblebee to annoy him than the Lambo Twins. Ratchet was no exception either, he has gotten more moodier ever since the Elites came and somehow managed to avoid the troubles that were happening. Bulkhead and Bumblebee also manages to avoid Sentinal but due to their experience at the boot camp they still didn't trust any other guards (only Jazz and Jettwins, they can manage that). Bumblebee, to Optimus's surprise, wanted to be left out more and was out with Sari and her human friends alot. It almost puzzled him greatly but at least he can understand that Bumblebee still doesn't like Sentinal and doesn't want to be in the same room with him.

But aside that, he was also cursious of what Lambo Twins we up to, Sentinal was annoyed as ever (despite himself still holding Magnus status). And he was also surprised that Perceptor and Wheeljack was also beign curious as well.

"Alright you twins," Ironhide grumbled as he polished his large arm cannon with the rag, he wasn't in the mood to play with Lambo's game, "What are you up to now and what's with the game called 'Guessing'?" The Lambo Twins smiled at each other which places the Autobots in edges.

"The Game," Sideswipe answered, " is called 'Guessing' I heard from the Organics using this game to have one to act out or give clues of what they were thinking and the others known as 'guessers' has to guess what the giver has given but Sunstreaker decides to tweak some rules so the game we're doing is this; we pick a bot's name and we guess of what their past is. Like for example; we pick out Prowl,"

Prowl twitched at the mention of the name but didn't say anything, besides the other Autobots were interested in this little game.

"And all of us beside Prowl has to guess what his past is, and once the others has guessed out, Prowl has to say what his real past was. It can be a little part of it if you don't want to reveal your past too much."

Ratchet and Ironhide seemed to have relaxed when they heard the rule that they don't need to talk their troubling past too much.

"The game has no losers or winners so it's win-win, lose-lose situation." After Sideswipe finished his explaning to rules he asked, "So who's the unfortunate mech we'll use for the game?" All mechs except Sunstreaker and Sideswipe froze in their spot, holding their breath, not wanting to be the victim for this. Sideswipe looked around and somehow couldn't find Bumblebee, finding the opportunity for this he decided who is going to the unfortunate mech of the day.

"I have chosen a mech for a day," Sideswipe announced, making every mech- even Optimus and Sentinel hold their breath, "Today we'll be guessing-Bumblebee's past."

-.-

Bumblebee was having his usual day with his human friend, Sari. Today they were going to the park to meet her other friends she made at school and she wanted to introduce them to him. Bumblebee was excited to meet some ohters and wanting to be away from the base as much as he can, went with Sari to meet other humans.

"Here we are Bumblebee," Sari exclaimed as she hopped off Bumblebee so he can transform, "The others are on their way here so we can just relax and talk some stuff. But since you're a bot in action I think that's a little unlikely." Sari giggled as she saw Bumblebee rolling his optics when he heard Sari's comments and said nothing as Sari sat down on the grassy field and looked at the sky.

Bumblebee, too, sat down beside Sari and looked up at the sky with little wonder. He was a mech in action and he didn't have time to look at things that Prowl would look and since now the days were getting slow, he decides to look some few other nature things that Prowl liked so much. So far, he liked flowers and predatory birds and there were many things that he needed to learn, according to Prowl and others that is.

They still sat for few minutes until Sari asks, "Bumblebee, do you have parents?" Bumblebee looked down at his little friend, not grasping of what Sari was asking about. Sari took a note quickly and relpied back, "I mean... your creators. Yeah, do you have a creators or something like that, you know like a dad or something."

Bumblebee thought for a while and raised his hand up, shaking his hand he had gotten from the other organics saying "so-so". Sari looked interested and scooted closer to Bumblebee.

"Maybe? Can you tell me what your creators are like, don't worry we have time anyway."

-.-

Meanwhile back at the base, Sideswipe was excited about the game had now just started. But the base went a little uproar, much to Sunstreaker's annoyance.

"Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked when he thought of what kind of past would Bumblebee whould have, "He's going to be a hard one to figure out." the others agreeed but Sideswipe took the lead.

"All right, since it had been decided, I will be going first since I picked and started the game," he then cleared his throat, maknig the other mechs in the base quiet down and hear his guess, "My guess is that Bumblebee is like any other normal mechs, living in Cybertron like normal, just a boring life. All right Sunnny you're next." Sunstreaker glared at Sideswipe at the nickname but headed on.

"Ok, my guess on Bumblebee's past is that he was an orphan. The end, okay who's next?" Sunstreaker then pointed at Ratchet, "Ratchet you go, just to fill that in."

"Fine, kid." Ratchet grumbled as he though for a while. Then he thought up of one, "I was always curious of why Bumblebee's so fraggin' cheerful; so my guess is this; he must've lived in a place where he might've been abused and ran away from the place he had lived for years and just to hide that fact he ran away from there he tried to be all cheery." Once Ratchet was done there was an audible silence.

"That was deep, Ratchet." Ironhide commented at Ratchet's guess, "really deep."

"Oh yeah, then what's your slaggin' guess then Ironhide." Ratchet growled as he leaned back, Ironhide as the same thought for few seconds and he commented, "Ratchet I think I'll take back the comment, you are right Bumblebee's past is hard to figure out. Optimus, do you know anything about Bumblebee?"

"Not much." Optimus replied as he thought back sometimes when he tried to ask Bumblebee about his past but Bumblebee managed to avoid the trouble, "Only thing I know is that he was kicked out from Boot Camp by taking the blame for Bulkhead." Ironhide seemed to be interested by this. Sentinal, at that time, was shocked.

"The bumbler took blame for hsi huge fat friend?" Sentinal questioned at the sudden information, he didn't know that Bumblebee had taken the blame for Bulkhead. Bulkhead in the mean time just glared a Sentinal for calling his little buddy 'bumbler'.

"He sounds like Mirage, I will have to guess that Mirage might've raised Bumblebee as his child." Cliffjumper, who heard everthing, started to growl. "Oh and Hound too. I have to say those two are an item during the war."

"And your guess was...?"

"My guess is that like Sunstreaker, Bumblebee was an orphan but was founded by Mirage and Hound while they were cleaning up the destroyed city and raised Bumblebee the ways of Autobots. When Bumblebee was old enough to leave for the boot camp, Mirage or Hound told him to stay low, probably to tell him that always protect the ones you loved. Bulkhead got in trouble, Bumblebee took the blame and boom, here we are guessing of what his past was." There was a silence for few seconds until Cliffjumper starts to mumble about 'another traitor in the group' thing. Percepto was the only one who broke the silence, "Ironhide, that past might've sound a little too logical... but there's a plot hole here, Hound's been dead after the attack from Team Charr, infected by the Cosmic Rust. If I am right, Mirage can't stand handleing a youngling."

Ironhide growled as he neared the scientist, "Oh yeah? Well, I disgress that my guess is fraggin' better than Ratchets!"

"Hey! you take that back!"

Ratchet and Ironhide quickly got in an audible fight until Jazz has to interfere to stop the break down lightening, "Whoa chill down there old peeps, we need to keep our gagets down and keep this fight down a level, cool?" The Weapon Specialist and ex-Cheif Medical Officer didn't say anything but grumbled some few swear words under their breath before the game continued on.

"If he doesn't talk about his past then it's possible that he could be a Decepticon," Cliffjumper grumbled as he scribbled something on the datapad angerly, possibly after hearing about Mirage. "Or an runaway experiment from Decepticon side."

After what Cliffjumper had said, Jetstorm added something to the mix, "He would be a flier in disguise."

"Or a spy for Decepticons." Jetfire commented, probably trying to see some many possiblities. Prowl then butted in.

"It could be possible that he's older than all of us." Everyone stared at Prowl like he had just lost his circuts and soon everyone in the base bursts out laughing (except for Perceptor, Optimus and Bulkhead).

"Oh man, Bumblebee? Mech, there is no way that Bumblebee can be older than us. If he is, he has to be one of the original thirteen to beat all of us." Jazz commented as he snorted out laughing, which only led more laughter from other mechs. Prowl, in the mean time was almost getting his shuriken ready, waiting for the time to hit it at Jazz for not being helpful. Luckily, Optimus, Perceptor and Bulkhead didn't laugh, which was thankful for Prowl.

After the laughter had subtued Rodimus decides to try one, "I heard the rumors about Longarm being Shockwave so I have to say Bumblebee could be the spy working for Shcokwave. My another one is that Bumblebee could be a son of Megatron."

"Rodimus I hate to say it but I don't even see any possible ways that Megatron could have a child during the war. I mean he's old enough to be Bumblebee's grandfather! Not to mention you have a one crazed percessor!" (-Megatron:-sneezes-) Brawn exclaimed as he pointed out the few flaws that Rodimus had blabbered out on.

"Hey in case you haven't known, there is no rule that it can be corrected so HA!" Brawn rolled his optics when Rodimus started to act like a youngling when he was supposed to be the leader of his own group. But hey, there's barely any Decepticons attacking so he can say it was okay, for now.

"One word; femme." Hot Shot added and more hyserical laughter and groans were heard from the other mechs in the game and Brawn tried to repress himself to faceplam.

"Do you think Bumblebee's a Inseticon?" Huffer asked thinking about the name, "cause his name just fit right into it." Cliffjumper shook his head, trying to supress his fusteration, "If he is, then he would've eaten us by the chance we were in recharge."

"I still be saying that little Bumblebee might be a seeker." Jetstorm mumbled to himself, everyone didn't hear him saying it but Jetfire.

"Let's make a list then!" Sideswipe reclaimed as he swiped a blank datapad from his subspace and laid it on the table, "I just wanna see so many possibilities that Bumblebee has!" and post most of them in the internet called fanfiction, Sideswipe added to his own thought as he saw many other mechs trying to fight over the datapad so they can write on it.

Unfortunatly Bumblebee came in at that time, and fortunatly for them, he doesn't know what was going on.

Confused of what was happening, he looked up at Bulkhead who was just watching the 'fight' in amusment. "What's going on Big Buddy?" Bumblebee asked as he looked back at the fight with curiosity, only to see that they were actually fighting over a _datapad_.

Bulkead, not even realising the victim was next to him just replied, "Oh they were playing a guessing game about what would a person's past would be like. It used to be used by humans of what they would call 'charades' I believe but this one is when one person is picked everyone would get a say on who's past is, wether if it is impossible or not."

"And who's the victim of the day Bulkhead?"

"Oh it's you Bumblebee."

Silence.

"Wha-OH! Bumblebee! You're back! For how long?" Bulkhead almost squeaked when he realized that it was Bumblebee who he was talking to, this is bad. Bumblebee seemed dumbfounded about this and soon switched to annoyance and...anger?

Yep, they're screwed.

"I've been back long enough for you to tell me that I'm a victim of the day on that stupid game." Bumblebee grumbled as he glared back at the Lambo Twins, which he has a good guess on, "and whatever they were thinking or guessing about, is going to be _amusing._"

Sunstreaker looked up and when he saw Bumblebee, he grinned and announced, "Autobots! The Guest of Honor had returned!" Everyone in the room froze, and looked at Bumblebee who was still glaring back at them.

"Give me one reason," Bumblebee replied, now growling with annoyance and fustration, his stingers now cracklign with energy, "to not make all of you ger _paralized for a day_ on what gives you the right to guess my past?" Sideswipe raised his hands up in mock terror.

"Hey, Hey Bumblebee, it's okay it's just a game-"

"You do know that guessing a bot's past is a low blow right? No? Then you'r time is up." Bumblebee interuppted as he was about to shock Sideswipe to death until Optimus stopped him from frying the Lambo.

"Bumblebee stop at least we learned to never to do it again but..." He was soon then cutted off when Bumblebee lited his hand up to gesture for the datapad.

"The datapad, give it to me. _Now_!" Optimus, now seeing this new Bumblebee quickly handed the datapad back to Bumblebee and scooted away from him, now standing behind Bulkhead.

Bumblebee looked down at the datapad and saw so many lists that was written in here. And on each ideas were named by the specific mechs who thought up of the idea;

_Raised by Mirage and Hound-Ironhide_

_A Deceticon Spy-Cliffjumper_

_Son of Megatron-Rodimus_

_One of the Insecticon-Huffer_

_Son of Unicron-Rodimus_

_A Seeker-Jetstorm_

_One of the Original Thirteen-Prowl_

_Reincarnation of Primus-Huffer_

_A spy for Shockwave- Rodimus_

_A runaway experiment-Cliffjumper_

_Orphan-Sunstreaker_

_A femm in Disguise-Hot Shot_

_Hidden speciment used-Perceptor_

_Created by the mecanists-Wheeljack_

_A Travler-Perceptor_

_Son of Starscream-Rodimus_

_Son of Blitzwing-Rodimus_

_A Noble-Sentinel_

_Normal Life-Sideswipe_

_Runaway Yongling-Ratchet_

_Recreation of Goldbug-Brawn_

Bumblebee stared at the list for good few minutes and looked up at the others. They were nearly nervous and only the Lambo Twins seemed to be excited about something and Bumblebee, decides to do what was best for them.

He broke the datapad.

"What the Frag Bumblebee!" Sunstreaker swore when he saw the list all ripped apart. Bumblebee glared at the Lambo Twins with his stingers high on power, "I'll give you ten seconds head start..."

"Oh Slag! Sunny Run!" Sideswipe yelled as he grabbed his twin and dashed away before Bumblebee chased them, hot on their trails with stingers ready.

-.-

It had been few hours when Blurr came down to Earth to pick up the Elites, only to find Lambo Twins were hanging on the hangers all paralyzed and seeing Bumblebee was forcing the other bots to sit down and rethink of what action they had done. Blurr was curious what was going on but he was afraid to ask. After all scary Bee means Stingers will be shoved up in your aft if you are stupid enough to push on his limits.

Bumblebee and Blurr gave each other a small greeting and having Elites to get ready to go back to Cybertron, Bumblebee explained what had happened.

Blurr looked at the paralyzed Lambo Twins again and asked, "What's a 'guessing' game?" Bumblebee felt an urge to facepalm. Fortunatly for him, Blurr can't stay long and had to take the twins and the other Elites back to Cybertron and once the ship started and some few fellwells, they left, leaving Optimus and his crew behind.

"Well," Ratchet drawled awkwardly as he cleaned the broken datapad that was still littered on the ground, "That...was interesting."

Bumblebee said nothing as he walked out to rec-room, heading off somewhere-possibly his room, to gloom on about the unexpected game he had been picked on. Everyone was silent after Bumblebee left and Bulkhead pipped in to break the ice.

"What happened to the real answer now?"

-.-

Bumblebee walked into his own room. It was nearly clean and tidy but there were some few human junks that he had kept for years on his stay on Earth. He needed to clean and sort them out, but that will wait for later.

Looking around, making sure Bumblebee was alone, at last, he quickly commed the old frequency he hadn't used for a long time. He just hoped that _he_ was still online.

There were few rings until he heard the static, _"...Hello?"_ a voice was answered throguh the comm. It wasn't deep nor it was high, but it was almost husky and nearly seductive to other bots but to Bumblebee, it was the voice of his caretaker.

"Hey, it's me." Bumblebee replied hoping his voice hadn't changed over the years too. But the care taker seemed to taken the notice of the familiary of his voice. _"Sweet Bee!"_ a voice cooed over at the comm. when it heard Bumblebee answering, _"What brings you to call me in this time? You didn't run yourself into trouble did you? Are you hurt? Did your team hurt you?"_ Bumblebee giggled when he heard his caretaker asking all the questions. No matter how much he was maturing, his caretaker still takes care of him, despite they are not in the same area anymore.

"I'm fine, I just...ran into few problems."

_"What problems Sweet Bee? They didn't ask you about something personal did they?"_ Bumblebee flinched, he knew how much his caretaker hated mechs who are still nosey on his little charges, especially Bumblebee.

"No, no they didn't but I just wanted to ask you a little question."

_"Oh, what is it then?"_

"How do I explain my friends that my creators are from both fractions and they're not even in the same demension?"

-.-

AN: Yeah, You didn't expect that comming did you?

There are still some other possible pasts that Bumblebee has, here are some who didn't make it;

Yoketron's apprentice/son

Alpha Trion's apprentice

Lockdown's apprentice (might've gotten a new armor and changed his name)

Swindle's partner in crime

A New Fraction's leader undercover

A mech who is in the Mental Asylum for years

A mech from Future

Last kind of his own planet

lives with the other minibots

an assassin

If you wish to use one of these ideas for your stories feel free to do so, also Bumblebee being a femm is inspired by **Sassbrat.** Some others were from LiveJournals but most were from my head.

And I'll give you three guess who's Bumblebee's creators are. It's really obvious. Till I see you then Peeps!


	2. Apologies and Clues

Okay, I seemed to have written the comment about Bumblebee's creators are being obvious. Turns out, it's not... :P

Oops, my bad... _so sorry _):

So for my apology, I decided to write some few clues for you guys to figure out whose Bumblebee's creators are.

Clue#1: Relationships

The coupling, I found myself amusing, is rare. _extremly rare_. You don't find this pairing at all. In fact, I'm the first to put them together.

Clue#2: Genders

They're both mechs. But because they are robots, they are asexuals so homosexualities doesn't bother them or to me.

Clue#3:Armor and paints

The other, is white.

Clue#4: Name plz?

One of the mech's name is mentioned in the story

Clue#5: Where can I find them?

They are from different _dimensions_. You should know by looking through some Transwiki.

Clue#6: seriously, color please?

White+?=yellow

Clue#7: Name plz? Seriously

This one bites.

**AN:**That's all peeps and I hope this clues will help you enough! X3 Again So Sorry for the trouble.


End file.
